Silent Silhouette
by RemixedxX
Summary: No current summary Rated T (could change) Final Fantasy VIII: IKxKB (early), IKxST (later), SLxKB (also later) Warning: Separated into parts; not chapters!
1. Part I: Her Arrival

Part I: Her Arrival

The sound of her heels echoing throughout the crowded hallway immediately silenced the nearby students of Balamb Garden--which was no ordinary feat. As anyone knew, it took quite a disturbance to completely hush so many students in such a little time. Most of the SeeDs in Balamb Garden had heard the rumor of a new instructor from Galbadia coming there soon, but not many believed it. "Nothing to see here," the voice of an annoyed Garden Faculty member sliced through the quiet, "Please return to your prior activities." With this, a small smile was flashed. "This way, Miss Blake," he insisted.

The younger girl accompanying him simply nodded her head, pushed a stray strand of pale blonde hair away from her face, and followed quickly along behind him. A bit nervous about meeting Headmaster Cid, her entire body gently shook. It was her first day here at Balamb Garden..and she would quickly admit she missed all the many familiar faces from her own. She disliked being under such close watch--as she noticed many eyes rested on her, no matter how often the Garden Faculty member shooed them away. Carefully avoiding the students' gaze, she and the faculty member boarded the elevator which would take the two of them to the third floor--and later to Headmaster Cid's office, where she would receive any assignments and her welcome to the Garden.

As the elevator door closed, and it began it's ascent, Kiara leaned lazily against the back wall of the elevator, letting out an exhausted sigh. It'd been quite a long day for the sixteen-year-old, and by this time, she was simply ready for it to end. She watched the blur that was outside the elevator from where she stood, a small smile crossing her lips. When the elevator rose up a bit more, displaying the second floor, a student--none other than Zell Dincht--happened to catch her eye, flashing her a bright grin before returning to his conversation--which seemed a bit one-sided. The other boy seemed to not respond..and instead just watch, nodding occasionally as if pretending to be listening to the other's chatter. For a brief second, she could hear Zell's voice as a couple of undergraduate students stopped the elevator and quickly boarded. "That must have been the new instru--.." was all she heard, with the exception of the childish squeals of the girls who had joined her, before the door had shut once more.

Moments later--to Kiara's relief--the elevator reached the third floor, and she and the faculty member stepped off. Kiara watched over her shoulder as the elevator once again descended down to the first floor, where she figured the two younger girls would get off..still chattering nonstop about their boyfriends, and whatnot. As she was led down the hall..which she was fairly sure would soon reveal the door leading into Cid's office, she stared at the ceiling--perhaps counting tiles? The Garden staff member which had been showing her throughout the Garden since early morn--no doubt passing time--seemed to notice this, and looked over at her. "You know, alot of the students here have been talking about you, Miss Blake."

"Is that so?" Kiara replied with a small trace of sarcasm tossed about over her words. "Been here one day, and already more popular than I was at Galbadia Garden," she sighed, still apparently mesmerized by the ceiling above them.

"Maybe that just proves how much better off you are, here in Balamb?" came the reply, a simple suggestion--one Kiara failed to ignore.

"I was just fine in Galbadia Garden, thank you," she snapped. She quickly settled her anger, however, as they reached the door which would lead her into Headmaster Cid's office. After being led inside, she shifted uncomfortably upon the sight of Headmaster Cid. She wondered what he was to tell her--she'd only been there one day, surely she wasn't already in trouble. Upon entrance, she saluted shortly, only to stand at ease a moment later.

Cid gave her a small grin--one of which she was thankful. "Instructor Kiara Blake, I'm guessing?" he asked, his grin widening considerably after noticing her nodding curtly. "What do you think of our Garden so far?" he continued, looking her over curiously.

Kiara shrugged, leaning casually against the wall behind her, after realizing she hadn't been asked to take a seat. "It's smaller than my own, I suppose..and the people can be a bit nosier," she informed him, "From what I've heard, my life seems to be quite an issue here."

"Um..," Cid looked a bit nervous as such an accusation. He knew it was true, but he couldn't simply agree with the girl. "W--well, I think it's just because it's been a while since we've had an instructor from your Garden join us here..I'm sure the excitement will die down soon enough," he assured her, smiling.

_I hope you're right_, Kiara thought impatiently--couldn't they just get this over with? It was bad enough she was stuck in this Garden, and would eventually be off on SeeD missions--most likely with people she barely even knew--she'd be damned if she spent all day with a blubbering idiot such as this. "Yes..that would be nice. I can't tell you how disturbing it is to have everyone whispering something to another every time I pass them," she complained, closing her eyes. _Come on old man, tell me what you called me in here to tell me._

After several more moments of contemplation, and random chatter from Headmaster Cid, he got around to his point. He informed her of her room number, what she'd be teaching, and many other things, before sending her on her way. Kiara looked rather angry, as she boarded the elevator once more--this time unaccompanied. _He called me all the way up here, and put me through such useless rambling, for that_! she pondered, chuckling coldly to herself as she stepped from the elevator after it reached the first floor. Spotting the two boys from before, she considered asking them for directions to her dormitory...but quickly thought better of herself. Eyeing the directory cautiously, she approached it. "The hell," she muttered, shaking her head.

Zell grinned at Squall, scratching the back of his head in amusement. "Hey look who's having trouble finding her way around," he joked, ignoring Squall's silent response. "You'd think an instructor could at least navigate a Garden."

"You could do better?" Kiara asked, rolling her eyes at the boy. "You must realize, I've only been here one day...oh how I would have loved to see _you_ navigate perfectly on your very first day here..or at any Garden, for that matter."

This reply caused Zell to double-take. "Eh? O-oh, well I guess you're right," he agreed, eyes slightly widened. "Thought maybe you'd been here before..Zell Dincht," he offered a hand to her, introducing himself. "And this is Squall Leonhart...if you want, we could..show you around the Garden? Maybe show you where your dorm is?" he asked politely, glaring at Squall--who simply shrugged his shoulders--Somehow, he always got wrapped into such things.

"That's fine," Kiara quickly replied, waving a hand of dismissal. She ignored his extended hand, turning back to the directory. "I'm pretty sure I can figure this place out..It can't be any worse than Galbadia," she assured him. "Instructor Kiara Blake, by the way," she quickly added, realizing she'd failed to mention it before then.

Zell smirked. He knew where he had seen this sort of behaviour before. Squall had acted quite closely to this..Kiara's response, the first time Zell had met him. Ignored his handshake, and refused most of what he said. "Galbadia..Instructor..so I suppose the rumors going around are true?"

Kiara simply nodded her head. "I suppose...if the rumors have anything to do with my coming from Galbadia Garden to be an instructor here in Balamb," she mused, pushing a her hair behind her ear. "That gets a little old sometimes though, everyone knowing everything about me--before I get the chance to tell them." _Not like I would_.. she added to herself, urging a small, twisted grin.

"Students are just curious, I guess," Zell shrugged. "There's still things none of us know." _ And if she's as much like Squall, it'll probably stay that way_, he chuckled. Squall very rarely opened up enough as to let one know how he felt.

"Y--Yeah..," Kiara paused briefly, her voice trailing off in thoughts. "I guess I should get going then? I have some exploring to do," she mumbled, folding her arms over her chest with a final look to the directory. _On second thought.._ She glanced back to Zell, and then to this..Squall--who had yet to speak. After letting out a small sigh of exhaustion, she swallowed her pride for a moment, "Er..know what? I honestly..think I'd be better off letting you two help me..," she bit her bottom lip, cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"HAH! I knew--"

"Come on," Squall offered, interrupting Zell rudely. "He'll go on about that for hours..."


	2. Parts II and III combined

Part II: Her Fears

"Shhh..don't tell," Kiara pleaded with Squall and Zell in a hushed voice as she quickly ducked behind a towering book shelf. The two had been showing Kiara around the Garden for quite some time now, just to reach the library--where they found students from Galbadia waiting for her. She'd explained to Zell quietly that these were the students which Headmaster Martine used to do his bidding, and they'd returned to take her back. Hiding behind a bookshelf, she knew, wouldn't help her long..she'd have to think hurriedly.

The boys looked at each other in question. 'Instructor Blake' had looked quite worried...possibly even afraid of the students she had seen upon entering the library--something was up. She'd told them, shortly before hiding herself, that she couldn't explain now..and they'd agreed to help her, until they found out why the students were here. Prolonging the students' search of the library, Zell laughed. "Kiara Blake? U--uh, no, we haven't seen her.." he stuttered. The Galbadians obviously found his lack of composure quite suspcious, and looked to Squall for more answers...he didn't supply any.

Kiara silently pulled a single book from the shelf behind which she hid, peeking through the hole at the students, who had begun their search of the room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard someone step up behind her, breathing heavily. "Looking for something?" the older boy asked, chuckling.

"N--no," Kiara mumbled, rising to her feet, and spinning around. Much to her dismay, she found a shotgun aimed directly to her head--one held by none other than Irvine Kinneas. She'd seen this boy around Galbadia Garden several times, and had even taught a class which he was supposed to attend...not that he ever did.

"Instructor Blake," Irvine allowed a small smirk to cross his lips at the sound of the name. "Who would've ever thought that _you_ would be the one we were ordered to bring back to our Garden," he mused, "_Dead or alive_."

Kiara's body seemed to relax a bit, her facial expression growing dark. "After everything we've been through together, Irvine Kinneas, you'd shoot me right here?" she shook her head. "I thought I could trust you more than that."

Irvine's hand shook slightly, his smirk fading for a moment. Even if he _did_ shoot her now, he'd be disobeying the Headmaster's orders.. He'd been ordered to assassinate her from afar, and only if he realized the others weren't getting the job done. A moment later, he lowered his gun. "Not now..," he assured her, looking her over. "Why do they want you back at our Garden, anyway?" he questioned her in a whisper..he couldn't let the others know he was talking with her.

"I um...I can't tell you that now," she admitted in return, quickly finding a place on the floor beneath them to stare at. "It's ..too complicated, and if I go into it now--I'll..well, I guess I'm already caught?" She folded her arms across her chest impatiently, awaiting his response.

After a bit of thinking, the sharpshooter's smirk quickly returned. "Nah," he paused to think again. "Put your hood over your head..get out of here. Go to your dorm...we've already searched there," he instructed her, pulling the hood of the girl's cloak over her. "Keep low." And with that, he pushed Kiara out into the open, immediately looking to the other students. "She isn't here," he lied, watching the small girl slink through the shadows of the library, pausing only to wave carefully at Squall and Zell--to simply tell them she was alright.

The remainder of the Galbadian students looked a bit saddened at such news. They had all, of course, been hoping to be able to bring this particular instructor back to their Garden, and receive their Headmaster's praise. "The only place we haven't searched already is the second floor," spoke up one of the students, "So we should check there..and then we can get back to our Garden." His voice sounded almost as if the boy was in disbelief. They were all amazed they'd found no resistance..none of the Balamb students or instructors had forced them to stop their search--they found it almost eerie.

When Kiara thought herself far enough away from the library, she lowered the hood of her cloak, ducking into the dormitories. Having decided she'd stop to rest..regain her thoughts perhaps, she leaned against the wall for a moment, breathing heavily. "I can't..believe he helped me like that," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes for a brief period of time. She sighed, sliding carefully down the wall, until she sat with her back resting against it, eyes hazed in thought. She was fairly positive the students searching for her wouldn't be coming back this way anytime soon, and that she was safe for now, so she allowed herself to relax.

As the Galbadians left the library a while later--after talking to Zell once more (Squall still refusing to answer)--Irvine let out a sigh, looking down at the ground, amused. He looked up for a moment to see they were nearing the elevator, and cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to go give the dormitories another once-over..make sure she didn't make her way back there somehow," he informed them--it was close enough to the truth. There were a few people posted at different places throughout Balamb Garden...he found himself wanting to make sure that Kiara had not already been caught..or killed, for that matter. The others gave their acknowledgement, not seeing any reason as to why he shouldn't do so. "Just make sure you're back when we leave," one demanded, waving a hand to him as they boarded the elevator.

Several minutes later, after Irvine was positive the other students would have already gotten off the elevator onto the second floor, he began the brisk walk to the dormitories. He admittedly wasn't positive he'd be able to find the girl, not knowing which dormitory was hers.

Kiara's eyes quickly popped open as she heard footsteps nearing her. _Uh-oh.._ she thought quickly, shaking her head. She should've known better than to just sit here...there was no way she could get all the way to her dorm before they found her. "And I was so close to being safe.." she muttered, looking up at the ceiling in disappointment.

"K--Instructor Blake?" Irvine's voice shot through the silence. Kiara's gaze shifted to the doorway, where she noticed Irvine stood, looking at her intently.

"Yeah...what is it?" She asked cautiously..voice full of fear. Surely he hadn't changed his mind, and decided to turn her in? When she noticed his innocent smile, she allowed herself to be a bit relieved. "Come to gloat? You always did think you were better than me...I guess you're right now, hm? It must be strange for you, threatening the life of one of your Instructors--for something she didn't do?"

Irvine sat down beside her, leaning his shot gun against the wall as well before adjusting his cowboy hat. "Well, you're right--it is pretty strange.. but that's not why I came back here," he assured the small girl, grinning at her. "I came back so I could be sure you made it here...safely...and alive."

"You confuse me, Kinneas," Kiara snickered under her breath. "First, you're threatening to shoot my brains out, and now you want to make sure I got away?" she rolled her eyes. There was definately something up with this boy. She would have never really called the two of them "acquaintances"--much less friends. Her cheeks flushed a light tint of pink as he leaned in a bit closer to her.

"Well, I suppose I always did admire any lady who could resist me," he cooed, tilting her chin up so her glance met his. He smirked casually: Sure, this wasn't what he had come here for, but it was certainly nice. His face fell, however, as she promptly pulled away from him, tugging her brown jacket tightly around her.

Kiara's gaze dropped immediately to the ground, shaking her head. "I--I don't think so, Irvine," she narrowed her eyes. "I hardly know you anymore.." she gulped. After all, this teen had been her _student_ at her old Garden--even if she'd never really gotten the chance to teach him. She'd only talked to him once..and that'd been a few moments ago when he helped her to escape from the library.

"Aw, but there will be time for you to learn more about me," Irvine chuckled, standing up. "I'm going to convince the remainder of kids from Galbadia to let me stay here a while...to.. 'keep watching for you,'" he informed her, offering her a hand.

Kiara graciously accepted, slipping a hand into his, and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "W--well, er..," she murmured, having not yet regained her composure. "Thanks for..helping me out of there--I owe you one," she forced herself to smile warmly up at him.

"You'll pay me back soon enough, don't worry," he waved over his shoulder, winking at her.

Part III: Her Reverie

"Thought you might want this back," Irvine muttered quietly, shoving the book which he'd been carrying gently into Kiara's hands. "I don't figure you'd want me to keep it..what with all that's going on," he insisted, turning to walk from the room quickly, not giving her a chance to protest.

"Hey, wait..," Kiara called after the sharpshooter, chasing after him. "I--I'm sorry..I didn't know all of this was going to happen!" She caught hold of the hem of his sleeve, trying to force him to stop. "Don't walk away from me, Irvine.."

He reluctantly stopped for a moment, pulling his sleeve away. "Why shouldn't I?--After all, that's what you're doing to me..just walking away from our Garden, and from me--and you won't even tell me why? Don't you think that's a bit childish?" he asked her angrily, refusing to look at her.

Kiara sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "Sure, You'd..You'd rather me stay here in Galbadia, and get killed, than go to Balamb and see you again some day?" she asked him, shaking her head. "Who's the childish one now?" Her eyes shimmering with tears, which she held back, she brushed gently past him, making her way carefully towards the exit of Galbadia Garden. There were others following somewhere close behind her, she was sure, as someone had found the guts to tell the Headmaster she was leaving. For a while, she'd admit she had thought Irvine had told him..as a last resort to make her stay. "I'm sorry," she repeated in a whisper, looking back at him one last time.

A smirk somehow found it's way across Irvine's features, as it always seemed to do, as he watched after her. "Hey," he began, to catch her attention, "I'll see you again one day, got it?"

Kiara's eyes suddenly fluttered open, unfocused and hazy. "What the..?" she asked herself, blinking several times. When at last she could see, she let out a short, ear-shattering scream, at the sight she saw—Zell.

"I think she's awake..."


End file.
